¿Diferente?
by Angie Luthien
Summary: Era una chica con magia,no sabia tanto como Hemione,no era tan famosa como Harry,ni tan resaltante como una Weasly...
1. Chapter 1

**¿DIFERENTE?**

Ella era una joven con magia que asistía al igual que todos los chicos de su edad a Hogwarts, no sabia tanto como Hermione Granger y eso que se esforzaba mucho. Tampoco era tan importante como Harry Potter y o agradecía profundamente, ni tampoco resaltaba por una característica en especial como los Weasly pues pasaba desapercibida fácilmente. En fin era ¿diferente o muy normal?.

NO hago esto con fines de lucro, todo le pertenece a Rowling ano ser de algunas excepciones.

**CAPITULO 1: "Solo Ane ..., no Lily"**

Pues si, y aquí estoy de nuevo en Hogwarts. Finalmente, ya voy en mi ultimo año y aunque cueste aceptarlo; voy a echar de menos la escuela. No tanto por tener montones de amistades, o de ser la mejor en algo del colegio; de hecho, soy muy diferente o muy normal.

_Vaya, ahí esta Harry Potter_.-Murmuro, viendo como un chico de ojos esmeralda enmarcados con lentes y pelo desordenado color azabache sube al tren en compañía de un pelirrojo y la premio anual.-_Si, esta como acostumbra. Acompañado de sus inseparables amigos..-_Un suspiro largo y subo con mi baúl al tren.

Me quedo pensando y suspirando sonriente de haber podido ver al chico que me quita los suspiros al menos de lejos. _No estoy enamorada de el, pero si me preguntan si alguien me gusta; en el primero que pensaría seria en el.-_Camino un poco y me paro a un extremo para no interrumpir el paso, al ves que siento como el tren ya avanzaba.-_Pensé que Harry y sus amigos, no volverían Hogwarts. Me pregunto que cosa habrá hecho que vuelva._

Miro distraídamente en los compartimientos en busca de alguien conocido ._Es triste que no haya encontrado muchos amigos, solo me quedan compañeros desde que Charo y Patty se fueron el año pasado después de los funerales de Dumbledore._

Una mano me hace señas, Gynni Weasly. Acudo hacia ahí, ya que no hay otra opción. ¡_Es irónico como las cosas suceden, voy directo hacia la ex del chico que me gusta!.-_Sonrío tontamente y me siento saludando a los compañeros de la pelirroja.

Por un buen tiempo yo no hable sobre nada, solo me limitaba a reír de los chistes y ver por la ventana. No prestaba atención alguna, solo estaba desando fervientemente que mis dos únicas amigas estuviesen bien donde quiera que estuviera. Paso el carrito con comida y compre algo para compartir con las chicas, las cuales me lo agradecieron pero no quisieron abrirme la conversación. Lo cual agradecí enormemente, no esta muy dispuesta a hablar.

Me gano un poco el sueño y sin dormirme aun cerré mis ojos, no quería dormir. Estábamos algo cerca de Hogwarts y no me gustaba que me despertaran, eso es algo que en realidad me pone furiosa. Estando así Gynni y sus dos amigas empezaron a bajar tenuemente la voz, yo pensé que era para no interrumpir mi sueño; así que me estaba animando a dormir un poquito cuando escuche algunas cosas que me hicieron cambiar drásticamente de opinión.

-¿Ósea que ya no pasa nada con Harry?

¿Qué cosa?. Un momento, Gynni estaba muy enamorada de el. S3e notaba a leguas, a no ser que sea tan actriz; además no es mala persona.

-Es que no se Luna, como que lo de Harry fue muy intenso y todo pero como que necesito tiempo para ver ordenar mis sentimientos. No quisiera hacerle daño.

No, confirmado es buena persona y no es tan actriz. Pero si es muy tonta, ¿a quien se le ocurre confundirse y dejar a Harry Potter?

-¿Como que fue intenso? Entonces ya se te esta pasando, no Gynni?

Bueno si es muy tonta.

-Ya les dije que no lo se Mariel. Además yo creo que a Harry también se le ha pasado, hemos estado juntos en las vacaciones y hemos hablado mucho. Hemos llegado a la conclusión que somos mejores como amigos que como enamorados.

Baya, al menos ella pudo ser las dos cosas.

Suena el pitazo que da señal que ya llegamos

Bendita sea, yo quería seguir escuchando. Siento que alguien me zarandea un poco, fingiendo un poco abro poco a poco los ojos para ver a Gynni.

-Ya llegamos, es mejor que te pongas la túnica Ane.-La miro agradecida y tomo del baúl mi túnica, en lo que ellas hacían lo mismo.

-Ahhhhh.¿.Que diantre paso?

Estaba por cerrar el baúl cuando exploto algo sobre mi cabeza. Las tres chicas me miran asombradas, distinguí por un momento que se querían reír.

Algo asustada acerque mis manos a mi cabeza y toque con ellas una sustancia medio viscosa. Al ver mis manos, puede ver por que se querían reír. Tenia en las manos un liquido medio pastosos y lechoso en color rojo encendido. ¿Por qué a mi?

Gynni se llevo las manos a la boca depuse de unos segundos y se acerco a mi muy nerviosa. La mire extrañada, ojala no fuera una enfermedad lo de mi cabello.

-Me vas a matar Ane. Pero creo que lo que tienes en el pelo es producto de una broma de la tienda de mis hermanos.

Si definitivamente, te quiero matar. Tranquilízate Ane, todo se va arreglar. La miro intentando calmarme, y trago en seco para preguntarle:

-¿Tiene arreglo no?

-¡En serio discúlpame de nuevo!

Dijo Gynni gritando, yéndose escaleras abajo. Agradecía mucho que ese momento aun mis compañeras de cuarto estuvieran en la cena.

Después de saber que la broma aun no tenia remedio, Gynni me acompaño a mi cuarto a ver que podíamos hacer por mi cabello. Cabe recalcar que me tuve que cubrir con una capa para que no vieran la cosa viscosa en color rojo.

¿A quien se le ocurre traer una broma que no tenia antídoto?. Esta claro que Gynni quiere mucho a sus hermanos, como para probar sus inventos sabiendo que aun están en experimentación.

"De todas formas si algo salía mal, mi cabello era rojo" . Fue la respuesta sencilla que me dio cuando le pregunté, mientras intentábamos ya con el décimo champú sacar el color rojo escandaloso que cubría solo la coronilla de mi cabello.

Me recosté en mi cama viendo hacia el techo, milagrosamente no tenia hambre ese día. Me levante lentamente y me acerque al espejo grande que había en el cuarto.

Pues si Gynni tiene razón depuse de todo, mi cabello no quedo tan mal. Aunque aun mantengo toda la corinilla roja, al menos no es de un rojo encendido y pues me quedo un look muy a la moda. Lo cual no es muy común en mi.

Mire lo largo que estaba mi cabello, me llegaba hasta la un poco mas arriba de la cintura y estaba mas enrulado que nunca por lo que lo tenia en una cola siempre que quería que no me estorbara. Lleve una mano a mi abdomen y sentí algún rollito.

¿Será que nunca podré ser muy flaca? hago ejercicios todos los días, pero también me encanta comer.

Observe con pesar también mis lentes que ocultaban lo único que si me gustaba de mi, mis ojos. Esos que si bien eran de un color muy común, eran de un tierno color chocolate.

Me volví a la cama y me dispuse a cambiarme de ropa, estuve tentada a dormir tal como estaba pero no era lo mejor estropear mi polo nuevo y como que , dormí con gin te daría dolor de cuerpo.

Las clases inaugurales se presumía que serian fuertes. Así que si anhelaba esta ves ganarle aunque sea en un curso a Hermione Granger, ya podía ir desechando mis ideas. Ya que ese año habían formado grupos mas reducidos y pues había quedado en ese grupo por notas, ya que mis notas no eran tan malas.

No todo era tan malo, pues Harry había quedado en el mismo grupo con su el hermano de Gynni. Aunque la verdad no se si eso sea muy bueno, pues me siento nerviosa al pensar de que solo somos 15 alumnos de cada casa y por lo tanto si solo somos 15 griffis; pues es posible que ahora si crucemos palabra. Pero claro es solo una posibilidad.

Entre aun pensando al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, la primera clase que tendríamos los de ese grupo. Algo temerosa me senté.

El ser miedosa y quedarte solo, como una ostra.. No te servirá para ganar nota.

El profesor entro sin que yo supiera quien era pues estaba recogiendo una pluma que deje caer por el nerviosismo. Al levantar mi rostro, deje caer de nuevo la pluma por la impresión y oculte mi rostro entre mis manos para evitar que me viera.

-Bueno soy Alexander Salem y soy su nuevo profesor.

Harry y sus dos amigos escudriñaban al profesor, pues parecía ser muy joven. Tal ves solo les llevaba uno 4 años cuando mucho.

El profesor dirigió inmediatamente su mirada hacia una cabellera tintada de rojo solo en la coronilla. No sabia por que pero la manera algo descuidada de atarse el cabello, se le hacia familiar.

-Según tengo entendido estoy con los que mas saben. – Pareció meditar un poco y agrego.-Pasaremos lista y me enseñaran un conjuro de defensa y me dirán todo lo que sepan relacionado con el. Veamos con quienes estoy tratando.

Hubo una revuelta de bullicio en el salón.

¿Por qué mi hermanastro tenia que venir a dictar aquí? Por que Alexander, además. Podría haber sido Antonio, que es un muy buen auror. También podría haber venido Tina, una experta en defensa contra los hombres lobo. ¡Pero por que Alexander!

-Les daré 10 minutos para que piensen que es lo que me van a enseñar, no me decepcionen.-Dijo el profesor mirando entretenido a su clase.

Bueno puede que no me reconozca depuse de todo no nos vemos desde hace como 4 años y mi cabello esta mucho mas largo y uso lentes ahora. . Si supongo que no me debo de preocupar demasiado pero espero que no se de cuenta por el apellido.

Me aventure a levantar la vista y vi con cierto alivio que no me reconoció, si lo hubiera hecho ya lo sabría. Después de todo vivimos juntos 5 años.

Vi como uno a uno eran llamados al frente. Hermione hizo un excelente hechizo desorientador y se paso hablando cerca de media hora sobre ellos.

Harry hizo un excelente patronus y estaba tan concentrada en verlo que cometí el peor error de mi vida. Me descuide tontamente.

El profesor dijo en alto mi nombre y por supuesto nadie sabia de quien se trataba, detestaba mi nombre: Lilyane. Ósea no mi nombre en realidad sino el sobrenombre que venia de el : Lily.

-Lyliane Stevenson, por favor acérquese..-Llamo por segunda ves en voz alta, sonriendo por el nombre singular de la joven. Me pregunto como estar mi hermanita, me acuerdo que hice que detestara su nombre por que hacia burlas con su diminutivo "lily".

Estaba en duda sobre si levantarme o no, depuse de todo si lo hacia todos se darían cuenta de que mi verdadero nombre era Lilyane y no Ane como le había dicho, ahora si no iba perdería mucha nota.

Me di fuerzas y me levante, atrayendo todas las miradas.

¿Lilyane? Tiene el nombre muy parecido a mi madre, también tiene un poco de su color de cabello. Me pregunto por que nunca la habré visto.

-¿Harry en que piensas?.

-Ah. En nada Hermione.-Respondí rápidamente bajando a recoger la pluma que deje caer por tanto pensar pero sin despegar mis ojos de las chica.

Y ahora que hago lo único bueno que se hacer es un patronus, si eso puedo intentarlo aunque no sea corpóreo creo que será suficiente.

Sin decir nada mas que el conjuro lo lance con los ojos cerrados, rogando por que fuera bueno. Diantre, ¿por qué nadie dice nada?...Será que no salió nada y contienen las carcajadas?

-Bueno pues me trevo a decir que su patronus a superado al del señor Potter y ah mejorado mucho.

Al escuchar eso abrí mis ojos y vi con asombro como delante mío estaba una figura plateada en forma de Pegaso , era algo grande. Sin duda alguna que era un pico mejor que el de Harry pues el suyo había sido mas pequeño y no brillaba tanto.

Vaya pues que bueno que haya resultado.

-En fin señorita Lily, siéntese por favor.-Dijo divertido el profesor cuando termine de explicar todo lo que sabia del patronus.

Exasperada y sin medir mucho el volumen de mis palabras hable como si estuviera hablando de nuevo con Alexander, como si retrocediéramos 4 años.

-Ane , no Lily.-Dije y me fui a sentar algo enfurecida.

Notillas.- Y que les pareció?...Sinceramente es un idea que tuve tan solo ayer y la estoy poniendo en practica, díganme que les parece dejándome un rewie si?.

Bueno en realidad no se para cuando lo continué, así que hasta dentro de pronto, espero.


	2. Chapter 2

**¿DIFERENTE?**

Ella era una joven con magia que asistía al igual que todos los chicos de su edad a Hogwarts, no sabia tanto como Hermione Granger y eso que se esforzaba mucho. Tampoco era tan importante como Harry Potter y o agradecía profundamente, ni tampoco resaltaba por una característica en especial como los Weasly pues pasaba desapercibida fácilmente. En fin era ¿diferente o muy normal?.

NO hago esto con fines de lucro, todo le pertenece a Rowling a no ser de algunas excepciones.

Aclaraciones: Lo que esta subrayado son pensamientos.

**Capitulo 2: ¿Fastidios, Olvidos, Extraños y cosas nuevas?**

Era ya muy raro que Alexander no haya hecho alguna de sus bromas con mi nombre. Pensé con mucho pesar caminando por el corredor, escuchando como se burlaban de lo tonta que yo era de haber ocultado mi nombre, y de lo chistoso que era como el profesor, ósea mi hermanastro, me molestaba en el aula.

Después de haberle respondido con "Ane, no Lily". Alexander me había reconocido y no tardaba en hacerme bromas haciendo que todo rime con "Señorita Lily, y que de ves en cuando se equivocara y dijera "Señorita Pilimili, a disculpe quise decir Lily".

En esos momentos solo respiraba tratando de controlarme y dejar que no me afectara las continuas burlas hechas hacia mi por mi propia familia.

Solo espero que hoy no sea tan duro conmigo y deje de hacerme el objeto de las burlas. Es ahora cuando mas extraño a mis dos amigas y cuando a la ves , me olvido de tonterías bobas y tontas, como estar pensando en Potter.

-Oye, ten mas cuidado.

Parece que sin querer he chocado contra alguien. Levanto mi vista y miro al hermano de Gynni tendido en el piso y con todas sus cosas desparramadas por el piso.

-Disculpa no estaba en este mundo.-Le dije a la ves que le ayudaba a levantarse y a recoger sus cosas. Que raro, que no venga acompañado de Potter y Hermione. ¿Por qué ahora lo nombro como Potter y no como Harry?

-Si bueno, yo también venia con prisa y no me di cuenta.-Dijo el pelirrojo sonriéndome y despidiéndose de mi.

-Bueno aun no he tenido respuestas coherentes de mis hermanos así que supongo que te quedaras así por un tiempo mas.-Dijo Gynni en mi cuarto una tarde.

Desde el incidente al inicio de clases, ella me visitaba en mi cuarto algunas veces y siempre se disculpaba.

-No te preocupes después de todo no es tan malo. Estar un poco a la moda no es lo peor que me pasa por estos días, te lo aseguro.-Dije despidiéndola con una sonrisa parándonos ambas rumbo a la puerta.

-No se por que me recuerdas mucho a un buen amigo mío. El también tiene muchos líos.-Dijo ya saliendo y caminando escaleras abajo, rumbo a la sala común.

Cerré la puerta y me fui a cambiar el pijama. Pronto ya serian las primeras evaluaciones y agradecía que Voldemort no hubiera dado signos de vida. Así tendría tiempo tranquilo para estudiar y con suerte empataría en algo con Hermione . Pero como no todo es como quisiéramos, justo ese mismo día volvía soñar con alguien, que era la responsable de que me gustara Harry Potter.

...Esa mujer pelirroja y de ojos verdes, aquella que es como si fuera mi madre me hablaba de nuevo; después de casi como 4 años que no lo hacia...

-Lily, Lily.-me llamaba. Esa voz que era perfectamente melodiosa y que en días de antaño me arrullaba.-Vamos, tienes que escucharme.

Me revolvía en mi cama inquieta por escuchar su voz.

-¿Cómo has estado?. Respóndeme pequeña.-Me pedía preocupada.

-No muy bien.-Respondía a penas.-Mis amigas se fueron de Hogwarts y me siento muy sola..

En cuanto dije esas ultimas palabras comencé a llorar con mucha fuerza desahogándome.

-Yo aun no recuerdo muy bien, pero he decidido volver a casa . Iré a verte pronto a Hogwarts.-Me dijo y detecte un dejo de tristeza en su voz.

-Claro que vente rápido, así podrás defenderme de Alexander.-Le replique para levantarle al animo.

-Tengo que presentarte a alguien importante. Quédate en tu salida a Hogsmade, que iré ese día a verlos.-Me informo y poco a poco su voz se desvaneció en la oscuridad de mi mente.

-¿Te sientes bien?.-Me pregunto una compañera de cuarto zarandeándome.-Te movías como si te atormentara algo.

-Eh...Si, solo tuve una pesadilla. Es todo.-Respondí torpemente prendiendo la luz de mi lamparita y observando como mis compañeras de cuarto volvían a sus camas.

Respire hondamente por unos minutos y al ver la hora supe que era aun muy temprano. Pero aun así me levante decidía a darme una ducha. De todas maneras una ves que me levanto, no vuelvo a dormirme.

Para cuando termine de bañarme era como las 4: 30 de la madrugada, asi que con mucho tiempo por delante me decidia leer. Paso un tiempo y vi que no tenia mucha luz asi que decidi ir a la sala comun.

Estaba bajando con mucho cuidado cuando vi a Gynni que entraba levitando sin que, aparentemente, hubiera nadie haciendo el hechizo. Me frote los ojos insistentemente. Definitivamente debo cambiar estos lentes ya me estan haciendo ver cosas.

Pero dejando de lado mis tontos pensamientos me di cuenta que podia ser peligroso, estaba asuatada asi que intente moverme e irremediablemente el libro que tenia cayo haciendo un sonido seco muy fuerte.

Mire hacia todo los lados aterrorizada pues Gynni seguia levitando pero se habia quedado en medio de la sala comun. Ya descubierta sujete con fuerza mi varita y apunte hacia Gynni:

-¿Qui-Quien esta ahí?-Pregunte con mucha inseguridad.

Termine de bajar las gradas y me fui acercando poco a poco. Cuando estaba a medio camino el cuerpo de Gynni se acercaba peligrosamente hasta una ventana, que extrañamente estaba abierta.

-Despierta Gynni, depsierta.-Grite aventándome hacia ella y consiguiendo coger sus pies antes de que su cuerpo saliera completamente de la ventana.

Sentia una fuerza muy poderosa que jalaba del cuerpo de Gynni pero no podia dejar que se la llevaran.

-Despierta Gynni, por favor.-Gritaba viendo con horror como ya tenia la mitad de mi cuerpo fuera de la ventana.-Auxilio alguien se quiere llevar a Gynni.-Chillaba yo.

Ya cuando pense que la fuerza me hiba a llevar a mi tambien con Gynni a quien sabe donde, senti como me abrazaban calidamente por la cintura y me jalaban hacia atrás.

Voltee para ver quien me auxiliba pero para mi horror tampoco vi a nadie, estaba aterrada pero extrañamente ese abrazo me daba cierta tranquilidad.

-No la sueltes si?-Me dijo una voz que conocia de algun lado.

Senti que me jalaban con mas fuerza y como una voz que reconoci como la de Hermione Granger murmuraba un hechizo contra fuerzas ocultas.

Senti que cai sobre alguien cuando el hechizo hizo efecto y es que inmediatamente habiamos salido, yo y Ginny disparadas hacia dentro de la ventana.

Parpadee un rato y entre Ron y Hermione retiraron el cuerpo de Gynni de mi encima. En cuanto me vi libre me levante y vi que no habia nadie en donde se suponia que debia haber estado la persona que jalaba por detrás.

Quede muy asombrada cuando salio a relucir la figuara de Harry Potter casi de la nada en el piso. Se levanto y doblo lo que deberia de ser una capa de invibilidad.

-Te llamas Lily, no es asi?.-Me pregunto Ron viéndome a los ojos mientras Hermione revisaba de cerca de Gynni..-Gracias por lo que hiciste por mi hermana.

No supe que responder asi que solo dije un diminuto.-No te preocupes.

El silencio reino y mi cara de confusión lleno la sala comun. Solo fue interrumpido cuando entre Hermione y Ron se llevaron a Gynni a la enfermeria no muy seguros de su estado de salud.

-¿Qué demonios fue lo que se intentaba llevar a Gynni?.-Pregunte, no aguantando mas mi curiosidad levantando mi mirada del suelo, y me arrepenti de haberlo hecho ya que me perdi inesperadamente en los los ojos verdes de Harry, quedándome sin habla y muy sonrojoda.

Pase mi saliva en seco y desvie mi mirada, pase a zancadas rumbo a las escaleras y senti una voz que decia claramente ese nombre maldito y detestable para mi:

-Fue Voldemort.

De ese suceso ya habian pasado algunos dias, Gynnii ya habia salido de la enferemeria y yo habia ido un dia a visitarla comprobando mi teoria, ella no recordaba nada y nadie le habia dicho la verdad.

No me parece que mientan a alguien. La mentira y la traicion son lo que mas detesto.

Pero decidi no meterme después de todo, ella apenas era una compañera mia y ellos eran : su hermano, su exnovio y una de sus mejores amigas.

No coincidmos en mi visita a Gynni y en las clases era todo muy complicado, asi que no tania contacto con ellos 3. Tal como parecia habiamos hecho un pacto mudo pero eso me incomodaba mucho y me enfadaba, ya que eso me demostraba que ellos no eran lo que aparentaban.

Pues si ahora me estaba sintiendo mas sola, ya que mi hermanastro era un profesor insoportablemente molestoso. Mis amigas no estaban mas conmigo y seria mucho pedir que aun esten vivas. Todos y cuando digo todos, me refiero tambien a Potter, se burlaban de los chistes mal cotados de Alexander hacia mi persona.

Parecia que el trio dorado acaparaba toda la atención por esos dias y hacian que los diferentes a ellos, osea las personas comunes y corrientes no nos notaran ni los mimos profesores. Sabia que ha este sentiemiento se le llamaba envidia pero no era eso , sino que tal percia que mi corazon se estaba llenando de mucho resntiemiento contra todo mundo y eso no era lo que yo queria pero estaba sucediendo, caia y caia en una depresión mas aguda.

-¿Entonces Señorita Stevenson, no ira a la visita a Hogsmade?

La voz de McGonagall retumbo en mi cabeza haciendome salir de mis pensamientos y cayendo en cuenta que etsba en el despacho de la directora y esta ya habia llegado, después de que me habia dejado esperando por que la mandarn llamar.

-No.-Dije negando con la cabeza.- Creo que vendra a verme alguien ese dia y por eso no voy a poder ir.

La directora obsevro un poco a la muchcha que tenia adelante. No era tan brillante con Hermione pero sin lugar a dudas era una buena alumna aunque ultimament habia notado que estaba cambiando muchas cosas a su alrededor.

-Ya veo pero ha de recordar que lamentablemente no habra otra salida al pueblo, ademas no tengo ningun registro de alguna vista para alguien ese dia.-Replico veindo algunos papeles para constatar lo que decia.

-Lo se pero se que vendra alguien y es mejor que me quede.-Dije no tan convencida por la verdad es que me moria de ganas de salir del castillo y respirar otro aire.

-Si ese es su deseo, puede quedarse no habra problema.-Me respondio escudriñándome con sus ojos.

Me pare dispuesta a irme.-Gracias por entenderme directora.

Ya estaba en el umbral de la puerta cuando su voz me hizo detenerme.-Sabe que puede contar comigo para lo que sea señorita Stevenson usted es una buena alumna.

Asenti y me fui rapidamente sintiendo como las lagrimas bañaban mi rostro, llegue a mi cuarto corriendo no importándome que aun faltara una clase doble de pociones.

Avente mi mochila a los pies de mi cama y llore por un buen rato. ¿Por qué diantre estoy llorando?...Es que a caso me emociona que alguien por fin note que existo y que soy una persona y que necesito de palabras de aliento, necesito que alguien me diga que soy buena y que puedo contar con alguien.

No senti en que momento me dormi pero de seguro que lo hice pues cuando desperte, por el ruido de mis compañeras al entrar y armar su alboroto acostumbrado. Vi que el reloj indicaba que ya muy tarde, incluso ya habia pasado la hora de cenar.

Yo tenia muchísima hambre pues no desayune bien y depuse no almorcé ya hora me quedaba sin cena. Aun medio dormida me deslice de mi cama y fue directo a mi baul en busca de ropa para darme una ducha. Es lo mejor, ya que aun me falta todavía repasar algo de pociones y ver que excusa le invento por no haberme presentado hoy a su clase.

-Entonces esta decidido, le diremos que venga con nosotros a Hogsmade y le mostraremos nuestras disculpas como se debe.-Dijo tajantemente Hermione viendo a sus dos mejores amigos algo distraídos.

-Si lo que digas Hermione pero la verdad a mi se me hace dar mucha importancia al asunto.-Declaro Ron levantándose.- Tengo sueño, vienes Harry?-Le pregunto.

Harry salio de sus pensamientos y dijo que no con un movimiento de cabeza, Ron subio solo a sus habitaciones y Hermione se le quedo observando.

-Tu tienes algo Harry, que es?-Prgeutno después de observar que el muchacho veia algun punto en la chimenea.

Harry parpadeo y vio el rostro preocupado de su mejor amiga.-Es solo que he estado pensando mucho en algo.-Dijo volviendo su vista a la chimenea.

-En algo?. Yo creo que mas bien en alguien.-Agrego algo convencida Hermione sentándose a su lado de golpe, sobresaltándolo un poco.

Harry la vio algo confundido y sorprendido.-A que te refieres?.-Agrego con suspicacia, aun no mirándola a los ojos directamente.

-Pues que me parecio muy extraña tu actitud de estos dias, en quien te has fijado esta ves Harry?.-Dijo con voz cantarina y con algo de burla, Hermione..-Me lo diras o adivinare sin din sombra de duda.-Agrego desafiante, esta ves atrayendo la mnirada de Harry.

Harry suspiro, resignado a ver que Hermione no solo era buena con los estudios, sino tambien con su aguda percepción. Esta ves no voy a ser tan tonto a negar lo que empiezo a sentir, no me haria nada de mal tener a Hermione de mi parte.

-Pue si me he fijado en una chica.-Dijo con algo de vergüenza.

-A que tiene el pelo con mechas rojas.-Agrego Hermione con el mismo tono de diversión que antes.

Harry solo asintió.-Lo sabia, se me hacia muy raro esas miraditas. Es raro que Ron no se haya dado cuenta.-Acoto Hermione luego de reir un poco frente a un sonrojado Harry.

Cuando baje a la sala comun no habia nadie, algo aliviada baje por las escaleras y comence a repasar las materias. Con todo el alboroto que montan esa chicas para desmaquillarse, nunca estudiaria.

Pase algun tiempo leyendo hasta que me rugio fuerte el estomago. En verdad tengo mucha hambre, lo mejor sera dormir para olvidarme del hambre. Como me gustaria saber donde estan las cocinas.

Subi a mi habitación no tan satisfecha con mi repaso pero lo suficientemente contenta como para pasar el dia de mañana tranquila. Me gustaria ir a Hogsmade pero lo mejor es que me quede, después de todo ella me lo pidio. Pense como ultima idea antes de caer dormida .

Me levante con el barullo de mis compañeras, que estaban de aquí para alla. Alistándose para poder salir, la mayoria, con sus enamorados de visita a Hogsmade.

Senti cierta alegreia por ellas, que fue empañada po mi propia sencion de soledad. Después de todo, es mejor que me quede. ¿Conquien ira yo? De seguro nadie notara mi ausencia.

-Ane, Ane.-Escuche, cuando ya me disponia a cerrar los ojos de nuevo.-Ane, Ane.-Volvio a escuchar mas cerca. Esa es la voz de Gyni,¿ que querra tan temprano?

Me frote los ojos y me agarre el cabello con un goma que llevaba siempre en una de mis muñecas, alise un poco el pijama y sali. Parpadee un rato al ver Gynni en el umbral de la puerta, me hacia señas para que me acercara.

Avance hacia ella, aun sin entender su actitud.

-Bueno dias. –Dije avanzando un paso mas y quedándome estatica en mi sitio mientras adentro se escuchaban las discusiones de las chicas. Ahí afuera estaba el trio dorado, ademas de Gynni. Todos ya estabn cambiado para salir. Genial y yo en estas fachas, por que ayer me tenia que poner justo este pijama.

Gynni solo sonrio y se despido dejando a la muchacha en tamaña situación.

El trio se habia quedado algo impresionados, La chica habia salido con un baby doll. Sin duda alguna aquella era una situación algo incomoda para todos.

-Este bueno.-Dijo tomando la palabra Hermione..-Nosotros nos preguntábamos si quisieras ir con nosotros a Hogsmade.

Ane parpadeo un par de veces mas para procesar lo dicho por Hermione, mintras Ron miraba a otro sitio algo rojo y pues Harry, estaba mas que nervioso. Ohhhh...¿por qué a mi?...Juso me tengo que quedar hoy aquí, justo cuando tenia alguien con quien ir a Hogsmade.

-Ah...Este...La verdad es que no puedo acompñarlos.-Dije con mucha pesadez y trabándome un poco.

Las miradas de los tres chicos ahora se posaron en la joven.

-No me malinterpreten, agradezco su invitación y la verdad no se por que lo hacen , pero...-Hermione no m dejo terminar.

-En verdad qusieramos compensarte por nuestra ingratitud, quisiéramos que nos acompañes aunque sea por unos momentos. –Dijo con mucho convenciomiento.-Entiendo que tengas que salir con tus amigos pero igual quisiéramos compartir algunos instantes contigo.-Agrego finalmente, pareciendo por fin desahogarse.

-No tienen por que hacer esto en verdad y pues la verdad es que no voy a ir a Hogsmade hoy.-Dije con mucho pesar.

-¿Por qué?.-Prgeunto sin poder aguantarse Harry.

¡Me ha dirigido la palabra!...que emocionada estuviera si hubiera sido hasta hace unas semanas, pero ahora la verdad no sentia mucha emocion pero aun asi me cuesta trabajo abrir la boca para responderle.

-Vendra alguien a visitarme al colgio justo hoy, como veran no puedo.-Conteste sinceramente viendo hacia el suelo.

Un silencio se escucho entre todo el alboroto.

-Bueno ya voy a entrar que se diviertan.-Dije ya dispuesta a irme.

Entonces tiene que haber otro dia, otra forma de que me le acerque. Penso Harry, tirandole un codazo a Hermione. La cual lo miro algo burlona.

-Entonces por que no nos aceptas otra cosa.-Dijo Hermione evitando que me fuera, ¿Por qué lo diria tan de repente.? Me pregunte.

-¿Cómo que?.-prgeunte algo brusca.

Justo en ese momento se oyo el sonido del tren a lo lejos, indicando que era muy tarde.

-Deben irse ya.-Musite avanzando un paso mas.

Harry le dio esta ves un pisotón a Hermione y esta ves ella no pudo aguantar un gemido de dolor.

-Au!...

Me voltee extrañada.

-Ya se nos ocurrirá algo, te traeremos algo de Hogsmade.-Me dijo sonriendo nerviosamente Hermione.

Solo asenti y los tres se despidieron. Poco depuse pasaron unas muchachas por mi lado corriendo e hicieron que saliera de mi ensimamiento, me fui lentamente a mi cuarto y me heche en mi cama tratando aun de asimilar lo ocurrido

Notillas: Gracias por los dos un un rewie...sean mas amable, no?...en fin gracias por los rewies y pues diganme ahora como quedo este capi...si?...bye. AngieLu


	3. Chapter 3

**¿DIFERENTE?**

Ella era una joven con magia que asistía al igual que todos los chicos de su edad a Hogwarts, no sabia tanto como Hermione Granger y eso que se esforzaba mucho. Tampoco era tan importante como Harry Potter y o agradecía profundamente, ni tampoco resaltaba por una característica en especial como los Weasly pues pasaba desapercibida fácilmente. En fin era ¿diferente o muy normal?.

NO hago esto con fines de lucro, todo le pertenece a Rowling a no ser de algunas excepciones.

Aclaraciones: Lo que esta subrayado son pensamientos.

**Capitulo 3: Una tristeza y una luz ajena.**

Un sutil sarandeo hizo que abriera mis ojos lentamente divisando, algo turbada, el rostro de Minerva Mc.Gonagall. Parpadee un par de veces para después incorporarme.

-Profesora?.-Pregunte aun creyendo que , de nuevo, era una mala jugada de mis lentes.

-Disculpe si la he molestado pero,se me ha informado que efectivamente tiene una visita el dia de hoy.-Dijo pasivamente la profesora a la ves que se paraba y agregaba, ya desde el umbral de la puerta.- La esta esperando en el despacho del profesor Salem..-Dicho eso la profesora salio del dormitorio.

Parpadee un os minutos mas a la ves que buscaba ropa en mi baul pesadeamente aun. Hasta que después de meditarlo un poco y salir de mi asombro agarre cualquier cosa y me meti a la ducha. No se por que me demoro mucho en despertar, soy una sonámbula conciente, que desastre!

.-.-.-.-

Corri mucho rumbo al despacho de Alexander, aun tenia el pelo mojado y estaba suelto,las agujetas de mis zapatillas estaban desatadas y mi polera estaba mal puesta. Justo cuando vi el despacho de Aexander me resbale con una de las agujetas y me cai, ocasionando un ruido seco.

La puerta se abrio y adentro divise a la persona que mas queria en el mundo contemplándome con todo su amor, ...jutno a mi hermanastro que se destornillaba de la risa. Ademas un hombre con lentes redondos y el pelo algo desalando sostenia la manija de la puerta, en su rostro se veia algo de diversión.Si ese hombre, habia venido tambien después de todo. Hay justo ya puedo verla y me pasan estas cosas. Que vergüenza!

Me levante apresurada del suelo y apresuradamente la barce, siendo recibida con los brazos abiertos.

-Cuento tiempo mama!-Dije reteniendo algunas lagrimas.

-Hay Lily has crecido mucho.-Me dijo a la ves que me separaba un poco y me hacia dar una vuelta.-Ya eres toda una señorita.

-Señorita, huy si. Nada mas mira como esta vestida.-Agrego burlonamente Alexander a la ves que se sentaba atrás de su escritorio e invitaba con sus manos a los demas a que tomara asiento.

-Ves mama, Alexander no pierde tiempo para molestar.-Agrege como niña caprichuda.

Después sonrei y acepte el abrazo que me daba el hombre que habia venido con mi madre. Tambien lo estimaba mucho sin duda.

-Y como te ha ido? Ya te casate con mama o todavía no?-Agregue dpues de que nos sepramos, bromeando como en el pasado. Solo que extrañamente solo Alexander y yo reimos.

Extrañada aguce mi vista y enfoque a los unicos dos que no reian.-Creo que mejor nos explican.-Declare, callando de golpe a Alexander quien no s ehabia dado cuenta que los dos mayores estab nerviosos.

.-.-.-.-

-Pero solo me lo hubieras dicho y ya, Harry.-Declaraba Ron sentado en la nieve con una cara de enfado.-Que falta de confianza para conmigo.-Agrego, viendo directamente a los ojos de Hermione y Harry, que estbaha al frente suyo paradas, a unos pasos de el.

-Lo se, lo siento Ron.-Dijo como Harry muy nervioso, mirando a Hermione en busca de ayuda.

-Entiende Ron, el ni si quiera me lo dijo a mi.- Apoyo Herione tendiéndole una mano a Ron para que se incorporase.

-Ah, no?...Entonces como lo sabes?...-Pregunto no muy convencido el chico, dudando si aceptar o no la mano de su "amiga".

-Lo descubri.-Insitio Hermione.

Poco después Ron acepto su ofreciemitno y se levanto del piso de fria nieve y se dirigio severamente hacia Harry.

-Solo espero por tu bien que mi hermano en verdad se haya olvidado de ti.-Declaro firmemente Ron con dureza. Para luego suavizar un poco su voz y tomar la mano de Hermione, aunque esta estaba muy nerviosa.-Aunque nosotros tambien te hemos ocultado algo, nosotros somos...nosotros somos...nostros somos...

Ron s ehabia quedado trabad en esa frase, ante el divertido Harry y la sonriojada Hermiuone. Si bien Harry se sorprendio en un inicio pues ya esperaba lo que hiba a decir a Ron, perop le gustaba verlo tan nevrisos y rojo.

.-Nosotrsos somo...-Ron no pudo mas con su nervisosismo asi que solo bso arapidamente a Hermione en los labios, lo cual si ocasiono un total asombro, tanto en Hermone ocmo en Harry.

Cuando se spearo Ron solto la mano de Hermione y dio la espalda sus dos amigos. El acto fue repetido momentos depuse por una muy avergonzada Hermione.

Harry se aproximo a sus dos amigos, después de un buen tiempo y palmeándoles la espalda a los dos, dijo:

- Bueno algo asi me esperaba de ustedes.-Paro un momento y con voz divertida agrego.-Ron sin duda, estas siendo mas valiente amigo.

.-.-.-.-.-

-Aun asi, como que tu corte de cabello no me acaba de gustar. Y estos lentes como que ocultan tus lindos ojos.-Opine observabdo la corta cabellera pelirroja.

-Los cambios son buenos Lily, hasta tu has cambiado tu cabello.-Me dijo a la defensiva señalando el acciidente que habia tenido, y agrego algo burlona.- Ademas quien me habla de tener lentes si tu tambien los tienes, y no los has dejado de usar por lo que veo.

Solo suspire resignada al ver el cambio en ella, se habia cortado su hermoso cabello pelirrojo y usaba lentes. Hiba vestida de una manera muy distinta a la ropa que usaba. Hay Ane, eres tan tonta. Hace como 4 años que no la ves, claro que tubo que cambiar y en el exterior no fue lo unico. Pense sonriendo al recordar que por fin las dos personas mas queridas por mi ya era una pareja oficial.

-De que te ries, Lily?.-Prgeunto después de verme que aparentemente estaba recordando algo gracioso.

-Es gracioso que saliendo de tus labios mi nombre, Lily, no suene tan mal.-Comente agrandando mi sonrisa, me gustaba mucho hablar con ella.

-Yo te puse ese nombre, y sabes que?.-Me pregunto divertida.

-¿Qué?.-Dije extrañada, generalmente ella se ponia melancolica cuando le decia algo sobre mi nombre, y eso era muy extraño.

-Ya se por que te lo puse. -Me respondió evidentemente feliz.- Mi nombre era ese Lylianne, bueno, quiero decir. Lo sigue siendo.

-Vaya, me alegro que hayas recordado eso.-Dije sinceramente.

-Sabes que James ha sido de muy buena ayuda para mi, hemos estado recordando juntos muchas cosas.- Comento alegre.-Te sorprenderia de todas las cosas que hemos recordado.-Agrego con algo de ¿tristeza?.

Algo confundida por su comentario tome sus manos y le pregunte:

-¿Qué pasa Alicia?.-Dije pero después agregue.- Digo Lily, disculpa por la equvocaion.

-No te preocupes es normal que aun no te acostumbres a llamarme por mi nombre verdadero.-Me dijo contemplándome.-Sabes he recordado cosas muy lindas pero tambien muy angustiantes pequeña.

Y observe como en sus ojos ya no haian sombras de vacias, sino habia hora angustia. Ya no se si era buena idea que recuerde su pasado, que sera mejor la incertidumbre de no recordar o la angustia.

-Sabias que tengo un hijo.- me dijo de repente.

¿Qué cosa?...¿Qué tiene un hijo?...Eso si no me lo esperaba.

-Entiendo tu turbación, creeme que yo tambien la tuve pero asi es. Cuando James y yo nos enteramos que habiamos tenido un hijo,por Sirius fue en verdad un shok tremendo.-agrego al ver mi turbación y sonrio cuando vio que mis ojos se hacian mas grandes al escuchar que James era el padre de su hijo.

-Bueno ya esta resuelto, podemos irnos.-Dijo Alexander entrando con James a su despacho.

Me les quede mirando, mejor dicho, me qued emirando a James agudamente.

-Que te pasa pequeña pilimili, parece que te hubieras enterado del fin del mundo o algo asi.-Comento Alexander al ver mi cara.

Sali de mi asombro y sacudi mi cabeza.

-Entonces vamonos.-Dije. Necesito aire para asimilar las ultimas noticias.

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

No me di cuenta como estabamos de pronto en Hogsmade tomando unas cervezas de matequilla entregadas por Madam Rosmerta.

-Ane!

Me voltee ante ese llamado saliendo de mis pensamientos, los 3 adultos presentes tambien voltearon para ver a Gynni Weasly sonriente.

-Pense que no vendrías, y el trio dorado?-Me pregunto aun mirándome.

Los adultos miraban sonrientes a Gynni.

-Eh...bueno...-Gynni no me dejo terminar pues observo que habian 3 personas conmigo, cabe decir que Gynni estaba algo lejos y me gritaba. Se acerco rapidamente.

-Vaya profesor Salem.-Dijo Gynni asombrada. Oh, no. No, no, no, nadie debe saber que yo y Alexander somos algo!

-Oye Gynni tus hermanos tienen una tienda aquí, no?...Que te parece si vamos con ellos para ver si solucionan mi accidente.-Dije apresuradamente cogiendo a Gynni y sacándola de la vista de mi familia.

Afuera Y rumbo a la teinda de los hermanos de Gynni, esta se quejaba un poco.

-Pero deviste presentarme a tus padres, diran que soy una malcriada

-Ellos entenderan, de verdad. Es aquí?.-Prgeunte viendo una tienda algo pequeña pero muy aborotada de alumnos de Hogwarts. En la entrada se leia perfectamente: Sortielegios Weasly 2.

-Si es aquí, pero no si esten. Veamos si teinemos suerte.-Me dijo antes de que intentaramos entrar.

Pasamos un buen rato en poder llegar al mostrador, solo que el detalle es que llegue sola ya que Gynni se me perdio a mitad de camino. Estas cosas solo me pasan a mi.

-Auch.-Grite al caer al piso por un golpe.

-Que demonios te crees para tirarme.-Dijo alguien, levante la vista y vi a un chico tan guapo como malvado, Draco Malfoy.

-Malfoy no le grites.-Grito alguien, gire mi vista aturdida y vi que a unos pasos de nosotros estaba el trio, y quien hablo fue nada menos que Potter.

-Claro como siempre el gran Potter salvando a los desvalidos pero esta ves pierdes tu tiempo esta muchacha es la mas fea y no te agradar recibir sus atenciones.-Replico levantándose y sacudiéndose, arratstrando sus palbras.

Parpadee un par de veces para después bajar mi cabeza e intentar levantarme pero sin éxito por alguien que choco contra mi.

-Y encima torpe.-Declaro Malfoy.

-Tu eres el trope Malfoy, deja de molestarla.-Intervino Hermione al ver que nadie hacia nada. ¿Por qué hermione le dio un pisotón a Potter?.

-Y aquí veine la sangre sucia.-Murmuro Malfoy altaneramente.

Levante mis vista cuando cruzaron por mi delante dos magos fornidos. Todo paso muy rapido, los magos señalaron con sus varitas a Malfoy y se lo llevaron, sin esfuerzo alguno. Pese a que Malfoy forcejeaba y maldecia.

-Dame la mano Ane.-Escuche decir a Gynni . Haciendo como que me amarraba el cabello me seque unas lagrimas que habian empezado a salir y levante el rostro hacia ella, aceptando su ofeciemitneo y levantándome por fin del suelo.

Me aliñe un poco la falda y baje un pco el polo para que no se notrar mucho mi pqueña barriga añlgo abultada.

-Estas bien. Vi a Malfoy tropezar contigo y mejor fui a buscar a mis hermanos.-Dijo Gynni algo cohibida.

Fue ahí donde repare en dos gemelos que estaban a los costados de ella.

-Escogeras lo que quieras de la tienda, señorita. No se como se nos pudo pasar dejar entrar a Malfoy.-Dijo uno de los gemelo sonriéndome.

-Pero si son ustdes, Harry, Ron y Hermione.-Exclamos el otro llendo hacia el trio saludándolos.

Gynni obsevr extrañada que efectivamente ellos estabn ahí, y vio como la varita de Harry estaba a punto de romperse entre sus dedos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Entonces es por eso que tu cabello esta en ese estado, yo pense que tu msima habias ido a un salon. T quedea bien.-Coemtno Hermione cuando estabmos en la parte trasera de la tienda. Sentados en una pequeña sala de estar.

Solo asenti con la cabeza.

-Bueno pero lo malo es aun no hemso encontrado el antidoto, lo sentimos mucho señorita.-Murmuro un gemelo tristemente.

-Ane, solo Ane.. Dije de forma refleja, inconciente de los probelamas que me pdria causar decir eso.

-Bueno Ane, con mas razon luego te acopañaremos a ti y a Harry a que escogan lo que quieran gratis.-Dijo el otro gemelo mucho mas animado.

-Oye te podemos hacer una pregunta.-Prgeunto Hermione.

Yo levante mi rostro e ingenuamente asenti.

-Por que, por que Ane?.-Esa pregunta me cayo como balde agua fria. Genial y ajora que.

-No entiendo?.-Dije mirando hacia otra parte nerviosamente.

-Tu nombre es Lilyane, lo mas normal seria que tidgan Lily y no Ane.-Opino Gynni. Que lio y ahora que digo.

Levante mi rostro y vi que todos esperaban una respuesta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-A esa niña hay que enseñarle modales, ni si quiera dejo que saludara a la señorita Weasly.-Dijo Alexander haciendose el ofendido.

Los 3 adultos rieron.

-Me alegra mucho ver que al menos ella tiene amigos, no se por que tenia un presentimiento que algo andaba mal.-Murmuro Lily.

-Pues la verdad a ella siempre la veo sola estudiando.-Comento Alexander y mirando hacia otro lado, agrego.-Son pocos lo que se le acercan.

Hubo un silencio medio incomodo.

-Bueno tengo algunos asuntos por aquí.-Dijo James levantandose.-No me esperen, nos veremos luego.

James se fue de repente, dejando a Alexander boquiabierto. Lily vio por la ventana a un perro negro y sonrio enigmáticamente tras sus gafas.

-Por que sonries mama?-Pregunto Alexander cuando observo a Lily.

La mujer borro su sonrisa de rpeentente y aguzo su vista en Alexander:

-Mejor cuentame, como esta eso de que la pequeña Lily no tiene amigos.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Todos me miraban, sin comprender.

-Disculpen, pero necesito a Fred y George.-Un chico interrumpio justoa tiempo y no pude evitar dejar escapar un suspiro de alivio. Menos mal.

-Si , Harry, señorita…digo Ane, acompañenenos..-Dijo algun de los gemelos peor yo no di la menor importancia a si era Fred o George lo unico que sbaia era que me habia slavado. ¡Que bueno!

Después de muhco rato tratando de safarme de los aiduso inquiriemntos de los geemloz Weasly a que me llevara mitad de su tienda solo termine quedandome con unos "Chocorrojos". ¡Mi perdicion son los chocolates, no importa si son de broma!

-Segura que solo quieres eso?-Prgeunto Fred, mientras George inspeccionaba que Ron no se llevara nada.

-Solo esto y mi antidoto en cuanto lo tengan.-Respondi con agaradecimiento y sonrei.

-Bueno Harry, menos mal que tu si te llevas mas cosas . Sino pensaremos que nuestros productos no son atractivos.-Todos rieron ante la broma.

Siendo escoltados personalmente por los 2 gemelos, salieorna la calle. Un silencio se apodero, Ane agarro con fuerza su pequeño paquete temiendo que se estrujaran sus chocolates:

-Bueno, yo, yo,…..tengo que reunirme con alguien. Nos vemos chicos.-Dijo corriendo al muchacha. Harry fruncio el seño y solo volteo su mirada en otra direccion.

-Parece que tuvi mucha prisa.-Murmuro Ron.

-SI como si no quisiera nuestra compañía.-Susurro Harry tan bajo que solo Hemriones alcanzo a escucharlo.

-Tenia que reuinirse con sus padres, supongo.-Dijo Gynni y diviso a lo lejos un grupo de chicos.-Johan, espereneme.-Grito a la ves que se despedia del trio rapidamente para reunirse con el grupo.

-Ves Harry tenia que ir con sus padres.-Reafirmo Hermione y Ron se rio Burlon.

Harry se exaspero mas y dio una patada n el piso. Como pude ser tan tonot, como pude dejar que Malfoy se le acercara y le dijera esas cosas.

Notas.-Bueno revivi después de tiempos….que les parecio?...la historia ya va tomando forma y solo les digo que es muy interesante…….Dejen rewies!


	4. Chapter 4

**¿DIFERENTE?**

Ella era una joven con magia que asistía al igual que todos los chicos de su edad a Hogwarts, no sabia tanto como Hermione Granger y eso que se esforzaba mucho. Tampoco era tan importante como Harry Potter y lo agradecía profundamente, ni tampoco resaltaba por una característica en especial como los Weasly pues pasaba desapercibida fácilmente. En fin era ¿diferente o muy normal?.

NO hago esto con fines de lucro, todo le pertenece a Rowling a no ser de algunas excepciones.

Aclaraciones: Lo que esta subrayado son pensamientos.

CAPITULO 4:

Entre rapidamente a la taberna y asombrada vi que no habia rastros de los adultos que debian esperarme alli. Bueno después de todo, tal ves salieron a fuera a esperarme. Con las mismas Sali y deambule un rato hasta llegar a unos pastisales.

Vi después de unos minutos algo que capto mi atención, un perro negro grande pero algo flaco y magullado y a su costado: ¡JAMES!. No sin duda me estoy equivocando, ¡necesito nuevos lentes!... Y es que mi asombro no era por encontrar a JUames en la nada con un perro negro, sino por que parecia estar hablandole y lo que era peor, ¡el perro, le respondia!

Me quede observandolos y decidi ir con ellos pero poco depuse se hiban a alejando y sin querer los termine siguiendo; pero yo ni me cubria ni nada.

Justo cuando ya los hiba a alcanzar se metieron a una cueva y me aproxime, me quede helada al ver que el perro tomaba forma humana:

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.-No puede evitar gritar del asombro y ver que la forma humana que habia tomado el perro era: Sirius Black. Tranquila,…..no , no puedo estar tranquila,….se supone que esta muerto!!!!!!!!!

p.d. Cuando yo me asomrbro, no puedo evitar gritar y cerar los ojos

-Ane?-Me pregunto James ocando mi hombro, cuando mi grito temrino. Lo mire a los ojos parpadeando y cuando mire al otro lado volvi a ver a Black, casi vuelvo a gritar pero escuchar unas voces conocidas me detuvo:

-Si fue un grito muy terrorifico.-Comentaba Ron. Oh, por dios el trio dorado esta aquí!!!!!!!!

-No se a mi me parecioque era de Ane.-Dijo Harry.-Harry tambien esta aquí, pero el surfio mucho cuando su padrino murio. Debo decirle que esta vivo. Me solte del agarre pero senti como alguien musitaba : ¡desmaius!

James sujeto a la joven y con Sirius se miraron, aguardaron a ver si el trio entraba o no en la cueva.

-Ay si tu, escuchandola en todas partes.-Se burlo Ron. Los 3 chicos entraban asi que James hizo levitar a Ane y corrieron dentro de la cueva hasta que Sirius movio un parde rocas en la pared y se abrio una gran compuerta de piedra haciendo algo de ruiodo. Pasaron y Sirius repitio el procedimiento. Ya a salvo esperaron a escuchar algo pero parecia que nada pasaba, Sirius le indico una cama para que pusiera a Ane.

-Ane, Ane!.-Tratba de reanimarla James.

-James, tal parece que te has olvidado que asi no se va a despertar al menos en buen tiempo.-Se burlaba Sirius.

-No debiste lanzarle ele encantamiento, Sirius.-Reclamaba James aun viendo preocupado a Ane.

-Debes quere mucho a esta niña.-Comento Sirius.

-Claro que la quiero, como si fuera mi hija.-Dijo James sonriendo.-Ella nos alegraba la vida a mi y a Lily en San Mungo.

-Bueno pero ahora debes reunirte con tu hijo.-Dijo Sirius animado peor eso hizo que una sombra se posase en James.

Sirius invito a Jmes a que se sentase en el pequeño comedor y le ofrecio te, que Jmes recibio con gusto.

-Veo que tienes de todo aquí?-Comento James alegre.

-Si tengo lo necesario.-Dijo muy alegre Sirius. Paso algun tiempo antes de que James se animara a hablar:

-Era el Sirius?-Pregunto James y Sirus asintio con la cabeza, sonrio con un poco de melancolia y despego su mirada de la taza para ver a Sirius.-

-Se parece a ambos, a ti y a Lily.-Comento Sirius.

-Si mi Lily, tengo que tratar de decirselo.-Dijo algo triste James pero aun conservando la voz de Harry en su cabeza. Hiba agregar algo peor se detuvo al ver como Ane se movia:

-Que van a decirle a mi mama?.-Pregunte despertandome y estirandome, tratando de recordar por que estaba recostada sobre un colchon de piedra?

Me incorpore y casi quise mejor no haberlo hecho, todo asi ver que no habias soñado ni imaginado nada, James y Sirius Black estaba conmigo en la cueva. Solo que no me pareci que fuera asi? Me sente y mire al suelo suspirando:

-Muy bien como es que paso esto?-pregunte.

-Si James yo tambien quiero saberlo.-Agrego burlandose Sirius.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-Ya tienes todo entonces?-Prgeunto Alexander a la pelirroja. Ella sonrio contenta de tener todo lo apropiado para poder ir a su nuevo trabajo.

-Te agradesco mucho que nos hayas ayudado a mudarme en este departamento, debiamos hacerlo entre James y yo peor ya ves tal parece que se demora mas de la cuenta.-Comento enigmáticamente Lily.

-No hay problema, Lily se va a poner como loca al saber que se quedaran a vivir en Hogsmade.-Dijo Alexander feliz.

-Si supongo pero por ahora prefiriria que no supeira nada, nid e esto ni de mi trabajo.-Respondio Lily frenando de golpe a Alexander.-No lo tomes a mal, depuse s elo diremos peor pro ahora no.

-Bueno no entiendo pero igual no le dire nada, tu y James siempre tan sospechosos.-Dijo Alexander algo extrañado.

-Mira la hora, voy a llegar tarde a la entrevista de trabajo.-Dijo Lily viendo su curioso reloj de brazalete.-¿Me acompañas?.-Pregunto, recogiendo a la ves su bolso.

Alexader asintio y ambos salieron del departamento algo alejado del pueblo, donde desde ese dia Lily y James vivirian.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-En serio creen que sea necesario?-Decia Harry siendo prácticamente empujado por Ron y Hermiones hacia la tienda de tunicas.

-Claro que si, ¿hace cuanto no compras una tunica?-Pregunto Hermione mientras Ron reia.

Ron recordaba como Harry le habia comentado su prácticamente repulsión a comprar tunicas, todo ese extraño temor se devia a que a Harry no le gustaba que lo esten pinchando y cuestionando para fabricarle una tunica. Simplemente le disgustaba a su mejro amigo el hecho de quedarse queito y obedecer las ordenes del modista, por que aunque Harry no lo admitiese eso de quedarse queito era su desesperación y si a eso le sumamos y modista algo excentrico y con falta de paciencia pues tenemos: "repulsión a comprara tunicas".

Harry miraba algo anhelante a Ron, para que este dijera algo y lo sacara de esa tienda en el acto pero como Ron estaba muy divertido pues no hizo nada.

-La verdad no te entiendo Harry solo van a hacer unos minutos y ya.-Dijo Hermione con firmeza mientras los 3 esperaban su turno sentados en el recibidor.

Paso algo de tiempo y nada que lso aindian debido a que como pudieron observar casi no habian modistas, Hermione dijo a amabos chicos que esperaan ahí y ella fue a ver por que no los atendian ya algo aburrida por esperar.

En cuanto Hermione volteo por el pasadizo fue directo hacia la recepcion y vio que la persona que atendia estaba recogiendo algunas cosas y estaba de espaldas:

-Eh…Disculpe señorita pero mis amigos y yo estamos esperando ya mucho rato.-Dijo Hermione no siendo muy "educada".

La señorita se levanto algo nerviosa trayendo consigo unos papeles algo revueltos:

-Oh si lo siento señorita, soy nueva aquí y todos se encuentran en el almacen haciendo inventario.-Respondio con una sonrisa.

Hermione de pronto se arrepintió de haberle hablado de manera tan insolente, en frente suyo se hayaba una señorita con unos lentes y cabello corto rojo. Tenia una una sonrisa encantadora y amable, le transmitio algo de familiaridad y no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

-Bueno vayamos a ver a sus amigos, siento al espera señorita…

-Hermiones, Hermione Granger. Y bueno solo se trata de un amigo que quiere comprarse una tunica.-Comento Hermione avanzando con la pelirroja.

-¿Bueno quien es el jovencito que quiere la tunica?-Preunto amablemente la pelirroja cuando llegaron a donde estaban Ron y Harry.

Al momento que ls miradas de Harry y la vendedora se cruzaron como que ambos sintieron algo, extraño pero muy familiar.

-Si el es, señorita.-Dijo Hermione tocando el homrbo de Harry ajena a lo sucedido.

Esto como que saco del trance a Harry y a la pelirroja, etsa ultima se apresuro a sacar sus instrumentos.

-Bueno joven suba al taburete por favor, haremos esto muy rapido se lo prometo.-Dijo en modod tranquilizador la señorita con una sonrisa.

Harry asintio.

Después de unos minutos el trio salia muy conformes con el nuevo juego de tunicas de Harry, a este ultimo la faceta de comprar tutnicas angustiadamente parecia que ya habia quedado en el pasado.

-Ves que no fue tan terrible.-Comentaba Hermione mientras entraban los 3 a tomarse unas cervezas de mantequilla. Pero esta se detuvo en su comentario al ver en un lado alejado a Ane sola tomando una cerveza de mantequilla y por lo que via muy ensimismada.

Ron y Harry ni se percataron y ya estaban sentados en al barra pidiendo sus cervezas, algo aturdida Hermione se les unio:

-Creo que deberiamos ir con ella.-Dijo Hermione.

Harry y Ron que estaban riendo se fijaron extrañados hacia donde Hemrione miraba, ambos asintieron y se acercaron:

-Hace mucho frio no?

Coemnto Hemrione algo icomoda pues la chica no parecia dar señales de haber notado que se habian sentado con ella.

Sacudi mi cabeza inconcientemente al escuchar que me hablaban, levante mi rostro confundida y vi el rostro de Hermione.

Hermione esta sentada a mi costado, esta cerveza de mantequilla esta muy fria. Aun no se que pensar, este…un momento….Hermione esta sentada a tu costado!!!!!!!!!!!

Después de esos pensamientos como que sali de mi estado ensimismado por mi nerviosismo termine por derramarme un poco de cerveza de mantequilla:

-Vaya…disculpen chicos, que torpe me he mojado toda.-Murmure viendo el liquido en mi ropa pero no haciendo ademán de limpiarme, me sentia aturdida como hechizada o algo.

Hermione tomo un pañuelo e intento limpiarme:

-Gracias.-Dije saliendo de nuevo de mia turdiemitno y percibi que el trio me miraba muy extraño.

Sonrei y me levante:

-Bueno ire al baño a tratar de limpiarme, supongo que nos veremos en el colegio…..-Comence a despedirme.

-Te esperaremos, no chicos?.-Dijo Potter dejandome algo asombrada.

-Vamos te acompañare.-Dijo Hermione momentos después.

Notas de la autora: y que les parecio?... revivi de nuevo, no?...bueno prometo que si me escriben algunos rewies mas seguidos actualizare pronta jajaja. Y algo para que sepan y para lo que les gusta el fic me van a matar: este cpa lo tneia escrito hace como 2meses? Hay lo siento mucho, bueno cualquier cosa o duda dejenme un rewie y sino escribanme un correo que estare encnatada de reponderles ah y claro para hacerme recordar de actualizar(esto si se los agradeceria ya que algunos cap ya están medio escritos en mi cabeza y pues tengo que escrbirlos y se me lo recuerdan pues seria de gran ayuda)

Bueno muchas gracias por los 8 rewies, espero estar escribiendo algo que los entretenga y escríbanme , bye.


	5. Regresos

**¿DIFERENTE?**

Ella era una joven con magia que asistía al igual que todos los chicos de su edad a Hogwarts, no sabia tanto como Hermione Granger y eso que se esforzaba mucho. Tampoco era tan importante como Harry Potter y lo agradecía profundamente, ni tampoco resaltaba por una característica en especial como los Weasly pues pasaba desapercibida fácilmente. En fin era ¿diferente o muy normal?.

NO hago esto con fines de lucro, todo le pertenece a Rowling a no ser de algunas excepciones.

Aclaraciones: Lo que esta subrayado son pensamientos.

CAPITULO 5:

Entre al baño y me quede mirando en el espejo fijamente a mi rostro, sentí que una mano se posaba en mi hombro y observe la mirada algo preocupada de Hermione. Parpadee un momento antes de darme cuenta que estaba ahí con ella y que se suponía que me tenia que limpiar por la cerveza de mantequilla que me derrame.

-Estoy bien.-dije murmurando un hechizo y comenzando a limpiarme con al varita.-Debo parecer una tonta.-comente mirando a Hermione que me miraba como escudriñándome, le sonreí y después mire al espejo de nuevo. Por que me siento así?... es como si acabara de despertar o algo.

-Podría jurar que te han desmemorizado.-afirmo con algo de incertidumbre y yo la mire fijamente.-Ella sacudió su cabeza.- Disculpa, olvida lo que dije.-Reafirmo sonriéndome y arreglándose un poco el cabello.

Desmemorizada, yo?... por quien?...Haber tranquila Lylian, repasemos tus clases.Primero para desmemorizarte tendrías que no recordar donde estuviste hace digamos, haber 30 minutos, pero haber recuerdo?... Solo imágenes borrosas y pero como entonces llegue aquí?... y como no me di cuenta?.. Oh, no!!!...aparte de eso me han puesto un encantamiento aturdidor también, dios que pude haber hecho?, quien lo hizo?

-Nos vamos?.-Esa pregunta me desconfiguro todo.-Asentí con la cabeza y salí algo consternada y con algo de rabia y confusión, de seguro eso se vio reflejado en mi rostro por que sentí como los 3 me miraban.

-Bueno fue un gusto, me tengo que ir ya.-Dije levantándome decidida a irme pero no pude por que una mano se sujeto a una de mis muñecas y me hizo sentar de nuevo.

Mire a la persona y vi a esos cabellos rebeldes, y apenas un asomo de cicatriz se veía ya que la persona miraba entretenidamente su cerveza de mantequilla.

Por un momento pensé que había sido un sueño, y bueno si lo mas seguro que lo hubiera sido, así que me volví a levantar ya libre del agarre y mirando al trío recalque.-Me tengo que ir, disculpen por lo que me volví a sentar pero sufrí una alucinación, hoy no es mi día.

Salí y el viento a fuera era inclemente me aleje un poco y me senté sobre el suelo sin importarme nada, analizando todo.

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las clases por esos días eran algo competitivas y tal como se veía Ane aun seguía un tanto lejos del promedio de Hermione, quien se había descuidado un poco por cuidar de su romance con Ron y bueno en una misión que tenía con su enamorado y su mejor amigo, pero esta misión era muy secreta.

Ane ya no era mas Ane, sino ahora Lily, estaba muy molesta no solo por este hecho sino que estaba convencida que ese día del paseo fue victima de 3 hechizos y quien sabe de cuantos mas; era por eso que también se había descuidado en sus estudios. "Ah pero esto no se quedara así yo buscare al culpable, y cuando lo encuentre vera que no se puede ir por ahí haciéndole hechizos a alguien como yo!", murmuraba constantemente cuando recordaba el dichoso paseo, si ese era un de sus defectos: ser algo vengativa.

No había vuelto a ver a Lily ni a James y por eso estaba algo resentida, por que había logrado saber que vivían algo cerca de Hogwarts.

Por otro lado ya no había habido otro encuentro cercano con el trío, solo algunos saludos que a veces ella ni devolvía por distraída y "así es mejor", se decía, ya que babear 6 años por Potter ya había sido suficiente.

Un día o mejor dicho una madrugada estaba levantada como de costumbre y decidió ir a la sala común por que descubrió que ese día no se podía concentrar, así que estaba bajando cuando vio que había alguien y que lloraba?

Vio que se trataba de Harry, sostenía una foto de Sirius Black, estaba parado frente a la chimenea y llorando. De pronto esa imagen le llamo a un flash de su memoria y pudo ver que un perro se trasformaba en Sirius Black y que de pronto al ver esto ella reacciono cerrando sus ojos y gritando, como siempre.

Ella se cogio la cabeza y soltó el libro, había recordado o soñado eso, eso paso una ves o no?

Tambaleo y aunque trato de ocultarse Harry la vio y automáticamente guardo la foto y mirando hacia un lado.

¿Qué hago?...me duele mucho al cabeza, hay no veo bien…no, no puedo desmayarme en frente de el!!! Fue lo último que pensé antes de ver todo negro.

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-…-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-

-Lily, Lily!!!.-decía alguien, intentaba abrir mis ojos pero me di cuenta que me hablaban en mis sueños.

-Quien eres?.-musite suavemente.

-Siento mucho que estés así por mi culpa, pequeña.-Dijo una voz que recordé como la de James, pero es muy raro que el me hable en sueños; nunca lo ha hecho.

-Como que por tu culpa?.-Pregunte tratando de nuevo en vano de abrir los ojos, me pude dar cuenta que alguien me sujetaba la mano y esa mano era para mi inconfundible era James.-Por que no puedo abrir mis ojos?.

-No puedes por que estas dormida, te hablo a través de tus sueños.-Rió irónico y continuo.-Pensé que lo sabias.

-Estoy muy confundida, como están tu y mama?.-Murmure sintiendo que aun seguían aferrada a mi mano.

-Bien, tu mama tiene un trabajo y esta muy feliz y yo, pues resolviendo unos asuntos.-Me respondió sintiendo ya que su voz se oía cada ves mas lejos.-Ya vas a despertar pero por favor solo ya no intentes recordar, me sentiría con mas cargo de conciencia.

Fue lo último que oí pues cuando abrí mis ojos sentía que sudaba, tal como siempre me pasa cuando hablo con las personas a través de mis sueños. Mi respiración estaba agitada y vi que estaba en la enfermería, como también note que alguien se aferraba mi mano pero no veía quien era?

Dios, debo estar loca pero no veo de quien se trata solo tengo la sensación. Temblando acerque mi otra mano intentando tocar el vacio pero al hacerlo toque que estaba solidó, entonces ya sabiendo que se trataba de una capa invisible la jale y tuve que reprimir un grito al ver que era Potter.

Sentí pasos que venían y lo cubrí de nuevo, me acosté y cerré mis ojos, simulando que estaba dormida.

-Muchas gracias por dejarme verla, Minerva.-Dijo una voz inconfundible para mi.

-No te preocupes Lily, en cuanto supe por Popy que estaba aquí te llame inmediatamente como me pediste.-Respondió la directora.

¿Qué hace mi mama aquí?...¿Como tiene tantas confianzas con la directora?

-Me asuste mucho al recibir tu lechuza, aun si tu me decías que solo era un desmayo.-Afirmo mi mama tocándome los cabellos.

-Yo creo que el desmayo se debió a los estudios, ella y la señorita Granger tiene una pasión por ellos que es matadora.-Comento con algo de burla la directora.

-James no pudo venir, no le he visto desde ayer y también estoy preocupada por el.-Murmuro afligida mi mama.-Mañana Alexander y 2 mas de la orden irán en su búsqueda no?

La directora no dijo nada pero supongo que afirmo con la cabeza.

-Lily no puedes permanecer mas tiempo aquí, despídete prometo que el fin de semana la veras.-Dijo la directora después de un momento.

-Mi pequeña duerme tranquila.-Dijo muy quedito y me dio un beso en la frente.

Ambas se fueron y cuando lo hicieron mire al techo como si ahí estuvieran las respuestas al millón de incógnitas que tenia en la cabeza, poco a poco me quede dormida de nuevo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Entonces esta segura que esta bien señorita?.-Pregunto Popi al despedir ya a Ane.

La joven solo asintió y se retiro a su sala común iba muy metida en sus pensamientos que no se percato de un revuelo en la sala y se subió autónomamente a su dormitorio.

El sonido de la puerta hizo que volviera su rostro apesadumbrado hacia la puerta y que murmurara un leve: pase. Gynni Weasly hacia su aparición pero en ves de su sonrisa acostumbrada traía una cara de enojo y tristeza. Ane la miro unos segundos confundida y entonces la pelirroja miro al piso y se apresuro a sacar algo de sus bolsillos.

-Esto me lo dejaron para ti.-dijo a la ves que le entregaba una carta.- Por favor si te dicen a donde se fueron comunícamelo….estoy desesperada.

Sin más se marcho.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Paso algún tiempo y la navidad se acercaba cada ves mas, todos se habían ido esa tarde y ese día era noche buena. Ane rió con melancolía y tristeza con una carta vieja en las manos, mientras estaba frente a la chimenea.

Había pensado tanto en ir a contarle lo que sabia a la directora o haber podido desahogarse con su madre o con James o inclusive con su hermano profesor….pero algo no la dejaba.

-Ane, anda se nos hace tarde.-La voz de su hermano la hizo sacudir la cabeza y guardar la carta. Asintió y lo siguió, ambos iban a Hogsmade.

El camino fue silencioso pero corto, Ane estaba mas que ansiosa, no solo por que vería a sus padres sino….

-Bueno, ahora la venda.-Ane resoplo pero dejo que Alexander le colocara una venda en los ojos. Ane estaba muy enfada con tener que ir a casa de sus mama con los ojos vendados, peor ni modo, James y Lily habían decidido que ella no se enterara de donde vivían, así que no tenia de otra.

La tarde paso entre risas, y el ver de nuevo aunque sea a parte de su familia junta, le trajo recuerdos muy bellos a Ane, pero al ver la ventana y ver la incesante nieve hizo que se le abriera un hueco en el estomago, ella estaba a salvo pero y ellos?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Vamos Hermione, otro poco y de verdad que estaremos en Hogsmade.-Replicaba el pelirrojo casi gritando por la incesante tormenta de nieve.

-Mas te vale que lleguemos rápido Ron!-gritaba la muchacha desde los brazos de su mejor amigo que se hallaba de lo mas callado.

Los 3 chicos se veían algo desaliñados y cubiertos de nieve, de un momento a otro Ron tropezó y fue a rodar hasta dar con una pared de roca; Harry con Hermione en brazos corrió en su auxilio.

-Estas bien Ron?-Pregunto Harry, dejándose oír por primera ves en horas.

-S s ss si.- Musito a penas Ron, debajo de la nieve. Salio poco a poco y Hermione suspiro.

-Parece que esta ves si supiste hacer el conjuro de la brújula.-Murmuro feliz Hermione antes de desmayarse.

Ron y Harry se miraron preocupados por Hermione, pero algo tranquilos ya por que reconocieron la cueva, como la de Sirius.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No si alguna ves han sentido que ninguna cosa mas les podría pasar, que todo esta tan enredado que daría lo mismo un embrollo mas, eso pasaba por la mente de 2 personas a la ves.

Harry estaba apoyado en la pared fría de una habitación, miraba a Hermione y a Ron dormir; acaricio la cabeza de su mejor amiga. Buen susto que nos distes, has sido muy fuerte pero hasta un resfriado te hace ver que no eres de metal. Se acercó a su amigo y trato de levantarlo peor solo recibía respuestas incoherentes y al pensarlo mejor, decidió que seria buena idea que lo dejara para que cuide de Hermione.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Todo estará bien, ya veras, ellos están bien. Se repetía miles de veces en su cabeza, tan distraída estuvo que de un momento a otro se vio sola en la sala, frente a la ventana y se veía la incesante nieve caer. Se froto los ojos y vio que estaba arropada, hasta ahí se dio cuenta que probablemente se había dormido, se tapo mas con las cobijas y rezo para no arrepentirse de no haberle contado por que el trío dorado había huido sin dejar rastro.

-Ya despertaste?.-Susurro una voz muy suave.

Ane asintió y vio fijamente a la mujer pelirroja que se hallaba sonriéndole ofreciéndole chocolate, el cual tomo con gusto.

-James y Alexander?-Pregunto sintiendo el liquido revitalizante.

-Fueron a traer a nuestro invitado, a nosotras nos toca salir de compras de última hora.-Comento divertida y misteriosa Lily.

Ane sonrió, extrañaba esas navidades cuando ella y Lily salían a las "compras de ultima hora", que era solo por salir y comprar cualquier cosa y de paso divertirse por ahí viendo los árboles navideños. Pero aun seguí intrigado con ese bendito invitado, se la pasaban hablando de el.

En lo que Lily fue a traer los abrigos, guardo la arrugada carta y rogó nuevamente por ellos; sobre todo por que tenia que decir le algunas cuantas cosas a cierto chico de pelo azabache con una curiosa cicatriz, algo de alguien a quien el quería mucho, Sirius Black.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tomaba un chocolate en un rincón cerca de la ventana en la cantina de Hogsmade, tenia que verla de nuevo, necesitaba ver que estaba bien. Desde cuando la quería así, como puedes llegar a querer tanto a alguien que no habías notado por 6 años? Cual fue su sorpresa de verla tras el cristal sonriente caminando con una mujer que se le hacia conocida, paso rápidamente y se apuro en salir pero choco contra alguien y se demoro un poco.

Cuando ya estuvo afuera y con la mano chorreante de chocolate, no podía ver hacia donde habían ido; apesadumbrado decidió regresar con sus amigos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Entonces por donde comenzamos?.-Preguntó la mujer riendo.

-Pues,…..- No pudo terminar de responderle por que hubo algo o más bien dicho alguien que le quito el aliento, Harry Potter estaba en medio de la nieve afuera, caminando. Estaba bien, vivo!!! En verdad no sabia si era el, mejor dicho si lo sabia, peor no sabia como. Cuando volvió en si vio como Lily estaba viendo unos vestidos, no podía desaprovechar esta oportunidad, …

-Eh… tengo algo de frió iré por chocolate.-Menciono mientras aun veía nerviosa que el chico se alejaba lentamente.

-Mmm.?... bueno, peor no tardes.-Respondió Lily desde el probador.

Salio rápidamente y sintiendo el corazón latir fuertemente, corrió hacia su encuentro. Vio que se sentó el las gradas de una posada algo maltrecha, la posada mas vieja de Hogsmade. Se aproximo y cuando llego a el, se puso en cuclillas y le tomo el hombre a la ves que esboza un:

-Hola, que bueno que regresaste con bien.-Menciono con algo de temblor.

El respondió en un lenguaje que distaba de ser mudo pero que a la ves no emitía palabras: la abrazo fuertemente y lloro.

La chica estaba mas que asombrada pero correspondió al abrazo, tiempo después se separaron y el se levanto y le ofreció su mano.

-Quieres tomar chocolate?.-Le pregunto Harry con algo de rubor. Por que tenia que llorar y todavía frente a ella!

Ane asintió.

Para cuando entraron a tomar el chocolate ya habían pasado como 15 min., y mientras tomaban ese liquido revitalizante no hablaron solo se miraron, incapaces de comenzar una conversación. Se hubieran quedado así por mas tiempo, de no ser por que una preocupada Lily se aproximo a la mesa:

-Interrumpo?-Preguntó graciosamente.- Debiste mencionar que irías a tomar el chocolate con alguien Lily.-Recalco viendo a ambos.

Ane se quedo sin habla y Harry pues el estaba mas que colorado.

Lily se sentó en la mesa.

-Te he visto alguna ves?.-Preguntó a Harry y cuando este la miro ambos sintieron algo especial. Lily sonrió y agrego después de unos segundos.-Compraste unas túnicas cierto?

Harry asintió.

-Bueno mama el es .-No pudo continuar por que Harry se adelanto.

-Soy Henry, Henry Malcom.-Dijo extendiendo su mano. Ane lo vio confundida, pero una mirada de Harry le indico que no dijera nada.

-Un placer yo soy madre de Lily.-Respondió estrechando la mano del joven.

Notas de la autora.- Que les pareció?... mándenme rewies lo que aun leen esta historia xd….Disculpen por la demora pero la universidad me absorbe mucho, tratare de actualizar mas rápido, si?... Cualquier duda o critica ( solo constructivas) escríbanme un rewie que yo gustosamente responderé.


End file.
